A Sister's Wish Nabiki
by VizeerLord
Summary: So many have asked, have finially desided to do both. Here's Nabiki!
1. Ch 01 wish made two

A Sister's Wish

isdh

She looked down on the pale cold body. Dark hair pulled back, showing a young man at peace. The bloody Knife lay off to the side...

Akane, lips pulled back in a sneer, stood there watching the man that loved her, had killed for her...Die because she commanded him to die.

Later the Police came and took Akane away. The Charge was Murder. Nabiki's tapes were used to condem the girl. the Sentence was Life...

The Fathers Cryed...the Schools would never be joined.

Ranma's Mother Died inside, all she had was her son/daughter.

Nabiki and Kasumi tryed to maintain their normal way of life, but the saddness was just too much.

And then one night...

...on the one year anniversary...

...Kasumi was kneeling before a small shirne she had put up. It held two pictures. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...

... Nabiki was in the Dojo, kneeling before her mother's Shirne. Two small pictures were added to the shirne. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...

They both made a wish: Nabiki: Ranma to be hers on that fatefull day--- Kasumi: that Ranma had another chance...

GRANTED

A voice both musical and other worldly dust over their minds as sleep claimed them both.

AN: With almost 40 reviews, I as overwelmed. lost count at 8:5:4

8 split the stories

5 the blend works

4 Do not care, just post more chapters!

So I will do both. Welcome to A Sister's Wish; Nabiki


	2. Ch 02 Nabiki's turn

Sister 2

ISDH

Nabiki

05/10/1992 , Sunday

She Woke, her alarm ringing in her ear. Slowly, she silenced it, and crawled back under her heavy quilt.

Only to erupt out from her bed. She had stopped using her alarm clock the week after she had graduated from high school. She quickly looked at the Calander over her desk. Every day was marked off when she went to bed each night. So the date that was not marked off was todays date...the Day Ranma was due to arrive!

Only she was not to know that...

And the "past three years" came back to her. Not every detail, but most of them. Enough to know what had happened...what it had cost...

She fell back onto the bed.

Her head hit something, something under her pillow. Turning over, she moved the pillow and pulled out a note book. It was form Ranma's Backpack. Kasumi found it when she cleaning out his old things a "few monthes ago." Nabiki had removed it from the burn heap, just before it was touched by the tongues of flame. It was also writen in code. The fact it was Ranma's intriged Nabiki, but what drove her wild, the dates was not in code, and dated up tell the day he died, and a small note for the day after.

The only entery she had not decoded was the one for the day after. She just could not bring herself to break that last meesage...

She flipped oped the book. on the first page, where Ranma had writen his name, date of birth, and Clan links as he knew them in his code. Below that, Nabiki, having cracked the code, wrote the words the writer could not, forming the code key to the rest of the book.

Only now there was a new note... in a new hand...

'Use this to watch over and protect Him. He is needed, in this world and the next. His last death was too soon. And as It ended badly for him, IT ended worse for the Tendo Line. '

A hot bath was what she felt she needed right now. She set Ranma's journal on her desk as she wearily got out of bed. She then gathered her stuff and made her way downstairs. She suspected Kasumi would have a bath ready. While Kasumi didn't seem to notice things, she usually had things like that done for you before you knew you wanted it.

Nabiki made her way to the bathing room, but the bath wasn't ready. She just shrugged it off, Kasumi had been having a hard time since Ranma... left. She decided to wash her face and prepare a bath for herself. She stripped down. Started the Tub to fill, cold rinse, lather up, quick scrub, cold rinse. quickly follwed by hot soak. She knew that if this was the day Ranma was due, then things as she knew about that day would need to be adjusted.

Rising from the tub, the now warm water falling from her perky breasts and well formed buttocks, Nabiki ran her hands over her body. the first thing was to catch Ranma's Eye, and to do that ment that she had to dress both as the Lady she was and the martail artist she was no longer. She would have to plan today's events out for her advantage.

Item one: wardrobe: what to wear...

If this was that fateful day...her shorts and a sports bra would do for the showing off her body and for any little sparring that Ranma might put her through. Over that a dark Kimono, to show that was something of a Lady.

If this was not that Day...People would think she might still be morning Ranma...as she was...in her way.

Item two: Confirm the Date

She grabbed the Journal from the desk, and tucked it into the back of her obi. She thought about appling some makeup... and dismissed the idea. If anything it would off put Ranma that much more, and she needed him to be able cling to her rather then Akane. She stepped out the door and closed it. She then begain the long walk down the stairs.

------------------------------

Her silk slippers slapped the street in a muffeld cadance. Her pack swaying slightly. She was not running all that fast for her chest was unbound, and she was not yet accustomed to the flapping of her sizeable breasts. She pulled to a stop at a cross street.

Looking about for the road she wanted... she missed the Great Panda behide her. it was on the Fence...it jumped towards her... aiming for her head with a snapkick... as she starts jogging off down the street to her left. The Panda hits the street, leaving a whole in the pavement.

The Panda limps after the girl. grumbling under its breath.

"Come on Pops, the sooner we get this meeting over with, I can get back to China and find My Cure!"

------------------------------

"Father?"

Soun quickly attempted to hide a postcard. His face tear-ridden. "Yes, daughter."

"What day is today?" Nabiki asked meekly.

"Sunday, Dear."

Nabiki blinked, "Um, I meant the date."

"May tenth." Soun looked at her puzzled.

Nabiki's head began to spin. It was Sunday, May tenth, but yesterday was Tuesday May tenth. Ranma arrived on May tenth... Sunday. "I-is the year 1992?"

"Of course, daughter. Are you all right? You don't look good."

"I'm fine... Great even." Nabiki grinned. "Did you Not say somethign about someone speacial coming today?" Nabiki cocked her head to the side, "Or was it my Starchart?" seeing the Look on her father's face, she flushed, and dropped her head to hide her face.

She dropped into her place at the table and pulled out the journal. Kasumi brought her a tea cup, a Jolt cola and a pair of choclate Pop Trats. She helped herself to the cooling pot of Tea on the table and begain to reread the book.

Ranma had just started the book the day before He and his father had arrived, but there were many referances to enteries in that predated the first entry in this book. The Code was both complexe and simple; no use of kanji, the words were writen out, almost like English. Nabiki had tried to use English to break it, but the words were not right...

The steady hand showed both control, and grace. the Code was not random, but rather like a Kata of letters following from one point to another. It was easy for Ranma to hold the Code in his head, it was just another Kata. Now the Code was in Nabiki's head. She could read the journal without writing it out on paper. Now only She and Ranma could read the journal.

'This will be one way to talk to him. I need to forge a bond with him. But how do I Lock myself ahead of my sisters?' Nabiki nibbled on her pop tart. 'I could play on Akane's dislike of boys at this time, but how to gain the edge over Kasumi...'

A motion from her father caught her eye. He was reading a post card with the picture of a panda and a redheaded girl waving...

Nabiki reached out and took the postcard from Soun's hand. Looking at the picture, back then(aka today) everyone had thought it was just a cute picture, now Nabiki saw that is was Ranma and Genma posing for pictures, most likely for free post cards and postage. She grinned. Flipping over the card she read the script for the first time.

Old Friend, Ranma and I are on our way. the Oath will fullfilled the Schools will be joined be there May 10th , a little after noon

Genma

Nabiki handed the card back to her father. and went back to reading the Book

1992.05.10

Met the Tendos today. It seams that I am to marry one of them. The Girls picked Akane to be my 'bride'. but their father had offered me the Choice of whom to be my Wife. Having only just met the Females, What I know is limited to what I see from their stance, movements and dress.

Soun: Father: Skill in the Art: Unknown, but friend of Pops. will need to look into it later. Details: Weak Contition, feints easily, given to great bouts of weeping and tears. (his crying might be a form of Art, if it is, It will be one I do not want to learn) Opinion: Weaker then Pop, Loss of edge do to lack of motivation.

Kasumi: Eldest Daughter Skill in the Art: dress and manner says None, but her movements and focus of mind says otherwise. Maybe mastering a household form of the Art. Observe for further particulars. Details: Sweet Manner. Seems a bit out of touch with what is going on around her, but able to adapt to almost any issuse that is in her way. Opinion: Good house wife, but not in my style. A bit older then I am. prefer to keep her as HouseKeeper, as her Cooking is Devine.

Nabiki : Middle Daughter Skill in the Art: Grace and movements are that of Student of the Art, but she shows no interest in now. Details: Sharp mind, seems to be in search of something. Her body is lith, and she dresses to show that she knows it is worth showing. there is a coldness about her, but is because she has kept so much to herself? Opinion: Good Mind, Could help with long term plans, but am unsure of what it will cost me. while she is very pretty, there is something that worns me off.

Akane : Youngest Daughter Skill in the Art: Skilled, but limited. She works on Strength, where speed is needed. had she been training as I have been, she would be damn close to my equal. I think she leveled off because her father stopped teaching her what is needed. Look into teaching her. Details: Violent. Strong. Smart, but lacking in control and focus. her body is attractive, but I find her manner not. the only thing at this time she has going for her is her love of the Art and the fact that her sisters seem to want her to be the one I choose. Opinion: My bride by defacto and my student if she is willing.

Nabiki sat back as she nibbled on her other pop tart. Plans forming in her mind, plans on how to catch one as slippery as Ranma.

Akane Came in from her morning of crushing bricks and smashing 4x6s that Nabiki had bought for her, scrap from construction groups around the area.

'memo to self; contact many construction groups, tell them that properrty damage will be on the rise. Contact our insurance people, same worning, tell them to send out agents to the Ward, somepeople might want to upgrade their statis.'

Akane ploped down across from Nabiki, her hair pulled back into a ponytail for when she was fighting, or practicing. Kasumi brought out two more cups and a fresh pot of tea. Kasumi glided into place at her end on the table. Seeing that all of his girls were here, Soun sniffed.

"Ah, Good. You all are here. I have wonderful news for you.

Soon we will have some visitors."

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.'Here it comes'

Kasumi smiled. Akane remained emotionless

"One of them will be a fiance to one of you."

"FIANCE!" yelled the three Tendo girls. Nabiki hoped they bought her acting.

"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Saotome Ranma. If one of you three would marry him and carry on this training center then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

Nabiki resumed drinking her tea, thinking of her plans to keep this news to her advantage. From what her father said, marrying him means she would inherit the Tendo home.

Nabiki wanted to say something, but didn't want to give away anything. If Akane thought Nabiki was a step ahead, she would do something stupid.

Kasumi was the first to speak, "Daddy, we don't even know who this Ranma is."

Soun was surprised Kasumi seemed to be the most upset at this. "Then let me tell you a little about him: Ranma and his father have been on a voyage of training. Recently, it seems, they crossed into China."

"Wow! China!" Nabiki chirped in. 'Oh Kami, bet he regrets that trip.'

"How old is he? Younger men bore me. What kind of guy is this Ranma?" Kasumi asked, upset.

Soun laughed, and then deadpanned, "No idea."

"'No idea,'" Nabiki repeated.

"I've never met him." Soun began to sweat.

Suddenly the sound of a fight was heard outside. "Leggo, y'ol' fool!" someone called out.

"We have visitors!" Kasumi said.

"OOOO! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said, facing the door.

"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!" Soun yelled racing to the Door.

Kasumi followed, straightening her hair.

'Don't screw this up. Remember, he doesn't know me. He hates things being forced on him. And most of all don't let Akane hit or insult him. Just be his friend first, hopefully love will come later.' Nabiki blinked 'Ukyou must of thought that, I've got to check if Ukyou lost because of what he felt for Akane. I don't want to end up just his friend.' Nabiki came out of her thoughts as a Panda, driving Soun before him, entered the room and set down a person with red hair onto the floor.

"You wouldn't be..." Soun began.

"Saotome Ranma. Sorry bout this." Ranma nervously said.

Nabiki's heart ached at the sight of Ranma looking so vulnerable. She wanted to hug her and make her feel welcomed, but that would probably be a bad idea, right now.

"At last! You've come!" Soun shouted for joy. Soun hugged Ranma tightly. "It's so good of you to come! So..." Soun felt something wrong in his hug with his old friend's 'son.' He pushed away Ranma and started sweating.

Akane looked closer at Ranma and saw he had a rather big chest for a guy. She poked Ranma in 'his' chest.

"Um, could you stop that?"

"'He's' a girl," Akane said, upset at the loss of her punching bag.

Soun fainted.

Nabiki was momentarily torn between helping her father or helping Ranma. She decided to help Ranma.

As Akane manhandled Soun into his room. Nabiki reached out and took Ranma's hand. "Come with me." She led her/him out to the Dojo.

When they got to the Dojo, Nabiki knelt. Motioning Ranma to join her, she collected her thoughts. The redhead glided more smoothly to her knees then even Kasumi did. Nabiki looked into those clear sky blue eyes...and knew she had to have this person as hers.

Deep breath. "Ranma, do you believe in visions?"

She shook her head

"What if I told you that I know you are a guy who turns into what I see before me with a splash of cold water?"

Ranma's eyes widened.

"What If I said that the Panda in there was your Father? That while he is a master of the Art, he is a little more then a common thief."

Ranma was first looking worried, and then when Nabiki called her pop a thief, pissed. "take that back" the redhead growled.

Nabiki cocked her head to the side. "No. I know a few things you do not know yet. I know for a fact that your father sold you for food, and then in the middle of the night, stole you back. I have seen what he has done to you, your mother, and others."

At the mention of her mother, Ranma's eyes Clouded up. "My Mother is dead."

Nabiki shook her head. "No, She is not. I know the pain of losing one's Mother. Our Mother died almost Ten years ago. She died slowly so she could say good bye, but it hurt everyone around her to see her in the pain she felt. Your Mother is alive. She lives in a near by Ward. She drops by every month or so. After we get you settled, I will make arrangements for you to meet her. "

Ranma's eyes and voice became hard as steel. "What do you get out of all this?"

Nabiki swallowed. "If I had done nothing, odds ar that you would be with Akane, and she has issues with Males. With My offer, I hope to adjust the odds into my favor. While I am not a perfect match to an Artist of your Level; Dan level in most Schools. The Only School commonly praticed that you have not mastered is Kendo. And Only because it is a style just for the Katana and you personally hate to use weapons." Ranma nodded. "My mind and Knowledge give me a slight lead here and there. Your showing up has caused me to alter my plans ever so slightly."

She took a deep breath, and looked Ranma straight in the eye. "Back to What I am getting out of this; I get a Cute Fiancee. A bodyguard who is the best Martial Artist in all of Japan. And chance to get something my sisters do not want at this time, but are most likely to want when they get to know you. We can always changes things later."

Ranma Blinked. "Okay, Deal" She offered her hand.

Nabiki took the offered hand, and jerked Ranma in for a Kiss. A Quick kiss. Nothing more. "Deal Accepted and Confirmed" she Purred.


	3. Ch 03 Handling Ranma

Sister 4

ISDH

Nabiki's turn

05/10/1992 , Sunday

--------------------------

Soun awoke crying.

"Oh, poor father. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said worried.

"HE'S disappointed! Some fiancée she is!" Akane declared.

The panda just wilted...

-----------------------

Nabiki grinned at her new fiancée. "Rules for our life together: one, always seal a deal with your fiancée with a kiss. Two, never go to bed angry. And three, always be ready to talk about your day with me no matter what."

Ranma nodded, and then, quick like a viper, kissed Nabiki on the lips.

Both girls shared a small smile.

Hurrying, Nabiki cast a glance at the house, Soun should be waking soon. "Ranma, I need to ask you a few favors. One, that you'll tell no one about my visions. Two, that you Train Akane up to your level. This means that you never allow her to hit you unless it is during a spar/duel and only if she gets past your defense. And Three, you teach one class per week of the more advanced artists in the area. "

Ranma thought this over. "One is a given, but you help with what you can, when you can. Two, I will need to judge her level, but a quick spar will take care of that. Three, okay, but I get to choose who I teach and if they are skilled enough to learn under me."

Nabiki's grin grew Larger. "there is more. Four, I get to take pictures of you, in both forms. Five, all challenges are cleared through me, I will need time to set the odds and collect the bets. Six, there will be at least one major challenge per week, and a spar with one of our local masters every other day. This includes Akane."

Ranma cocked her head to the side. "Okay on four, but I get final say on the prints, five is done." the redhead took a deep breath. "Six, only if you tell me ahead of time on the weekly challenges and cut me in for twenty percent before costs."

Nabiki had been looking toward the house while Ranma was answering the last three favors, but when Ranma asked for twenty percent off the top, her head snapped around to look in the pale blue eyes "Ten, and after costs."

"Fifteen."

"Twelve, and not a yen more."

"Done."

And this time when Ranma closed to seal the deal, Nabiki was waiting. Catching the smaller girl in her arms, Nabiki took Ranma into a deep kiss, claiming what was hers.

12321

A few minutes later, Nabiki entered the dining room, readjusting her kimono. "Akane, Ranma is waiting out in the dojo. Since you are the heir of daddy's school, would you be so kind as to test the skill and abilities of the new challenger." Akane jumped to her feet and jogged out to the dojo.

"Oh Dear, somebody should go keep Ranma safe." Kasumi murmured.

"No need, Ranma is better then Akane." Nabiki knelt across from her father. "Oneesan, would get me a glass of hot water?" As Kasumi left to get the water, Nabiki grabbed the postcard. "Good Picture, Mr. Saotome. What did you get for the posing?"

The confusion on her father's face, and the faceplant of the panda was more then enough to bring a smile to Nabiki's face.

The glass being set before her was the only sign that Kasumi had returned. "Really daddy, you should have known." With a flick of her wrist, she splashed the Panda with the Hot water. Genma was suddenly there, dressed in a ratty, grungy gi. "Otosan, Oneesan, I would like to introduce Ranma's father, Genma."

Soun hugged his long lost friend, "Old friend, at last our two schools will be joined!"

Nabiki slapped the table. When everyone looked to her. "Now before you start cheering, I have a few things to talk about. One, Ranma is mine. Anyone who interferes in his happiness will face me and his Mother." Genma turned into stone "Two, any and all challenges come through me before Ranma can accept them." Stone cracked. "Three, he has agreed to teach Akane and a class once a week. No one is to Interfere with any of his students. or they will be bounced from the dojo and this house." Genma face-faulted.

---------------------

As Akane jogged into the Dojo, she saw Ranma adjusting her shirt. 'What is this Pervert up to?'

She did not break her stride as she closed on the smaller female, with a hop...she aimed a snap kick towards her rivial's head...only to completely miss. She landed hard...only to be tapped across the shoulder blades, Ranma had kicked her. Not only that but the little bitch had pulled her kick to only tap not "hit". The fight was on!

They flowed from form to form, from school to school. Ranma was holding back, and Akane was fighting two battles; the redhead, and her own rage...

...and after a good thirty minutes of combat, Akane lost control of her rage...and landed flat on her back.

Looking down on 'her' new student, Ranma spoke in a clam, centered voice. "Control is a virtue, To fight a Master, one must be centered. Wild emotion, rage, fear, and the like, gives one more power, but at the cost of losing your control." Looking towards the house, Ranma bowed, "That will be the end of today's lesson. We will try again tomorrow." She bowed again, and turned for the house.


	4. Ch 04 one other matter

Chapter 6

ISDH

Nabiki

05/10/1992 , Sunday

Ranma entered the Tea Room, and dropped to her knees beside Nabiki.

Nabiki looked at the red head. "Come on Ranma, lets go get you cleaned up and male. I will show you to the Furo." Standing, she offered her hand to the soon-to-be-male.

As Nabiki led Ranma out of the Room, The Fathers were slightly stunned at the seen that played out before them...

...3...

...2...

...1...

They jumped to their feet and danced with joy. "Our schools will be joined. Our schools will be joined. Our schools will..."

----------------

To say Akane was in a bad mood would have been an understatement, but She is the Akane we all know and some of us love. 

Akane was not stomping, for a martial artist does not stomp, but her steps were angery. She was muttering under her breath about perverts, red headed perverts, and stupid redheaded perverts, when she entred the tea room. The sight of the dancing fathers forced her to lose her train of thought.

Spotting Kasumi, "Onesan, I am going to take a bath now. How long untill dinner?"

Kasumi broke off watching the dacing fools to blink at Akane. "Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."

Akane nodded and tromped off

Kasumi turned back to the dancing show...'Was there something I am to tell Akane? oh well, it must have not been important. Oh Father, you are so silly.'

-------------

Nabiki knelt in front the furo door, just waiting for Akane. And to judge by the stomping on the stairs; she was incoming. Nabiki tucked the book into her Obi, and stood. "Hey, Sis. Talk with me for a few minutes. It is not a request." The IceQueen was in play.

Akane snarled. "And Why Would I do that?"

"Because Ranma is inside, and you will not walk in on him. He has enough trouble as it is, and does not need to be called a pervert by his student and sister-in-law. Now you will give him a few minutes, or I will tell Kuno you want a date him."

At this time they could hear the door to the changing room open, and the sound of someone getting dressed. Before to long, Ranma opened the door and saw the girls looking at him.

Barefoot, as was common for him, his black silk pants tied at the ankle. He was naked from the waist up, his pecs were defined his abs rippled, his biceps corded...

...and his Eyes...Soft and gentle, full of possablities...

Nabiki leaned up and kissed him. her hand cressed down his back and gripped his butt. breaking the kiss, she turned to Akane. "He is mine, but then I only go for the best."

Ranma's chest puffed up at the praise, but Akane just snorted and stomped into the Furo, slaming the door behind her.

------------------------

In a house in a near by ward. 

We see an old Tea Service. The color of the white china, had shifted to that of bone or ivory. the inlay was finer then lace...

...but the service was for one.

She sat sipping her tea. thinking of lost family, and old regrets.

The Phone rang. She stood with a grace that belied her age.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Obasan, this is Tendo Nabiki. Can you meet me tonight? I need to talk to you in private. "

"Nabiki, Yes, I can. I know a little cafe not far from here. How soon can you be here?"

"It depends on how fast my fiancee can get there. I would say in about thirty minutes. Oh and bring the Contract signed by Genma and your Son." Nabiki had hung up the phone before Nodoka could respond.

It looks like Nabiki would have some explaining to do...

-----------

"Ranma, I need a favor!"

Soun felt a shiver. When ever his middle daughter uttered those four words, the person mentioned was in for some serious hardship, the only thing worse would be to say no.

Ranma came into the room buttoning a red shirt. "Okay."

Soun perked up at the sound of a strange male voice. Seeing that the young girl from earlier was now a young male, he grabbed the victory fan and waved in the air...until Nabiki entered the room.

"Ranma, I need a lift to a friends home. While I am with my friend, I need you to with in hearing range, but out of sight. No matter what, you must remain hidden untill either I am attacked or I call for you."

When the Couple exited the Gate, stopping only to collect their shoes, Ranma swept Nabiki into his arms. With her tucked against his chest, Ranma leaped to the roof of the house across the street. As Nabiki guided Ranma on his run, Ranma looked about, learning the layout of the area...

Twenty minutes later Ranma landed in a well maintained yard. he set Nabiki down and returned to the roof tops.

Nabiki readjusted her kimono and obi, making sure that the book is in place. She stepped up and rang the door bell.

---------------------

When her "niece" had hung up, the not so old woman dashed through her "morning ritual" and was ready in fifteen minutes. she knelt to finsh her tea.

After five minutes her door bell sounded. collecting a silk wraped bundle, she open the door, to see her niece. "You made good time." She closed the door behind her and locked it.

The Two women walked the fifteen blocks to the cafe in silence. They whispered greetings to the hostess of the cafe, and were seatted near a window. Ranma had shadowed them from the roof tops, and now sat across the street, watching them.

Tea was served. Then the older woman spoke. "So, Where is He?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancee. He brought you here. And I have yet to see him."

"I told him that I needed to speak to you in private, but he is within calling range." Nabiki tilted her head. "I know a few things about you that you have yet to talk about. The reason I know these things, I will explain later. The Reason I asked you out, If Ranma was returned to you, now, tonight. Would you hold him to that contract when he thought it was a goodbye note?"


	5. Ch 05 Tea for Two, or is it Three

Sister 5

ISDH

05/10/1992 , Sunday

Akane was pissed. First that Perverted Girl was insulting to her in the Dojo, but then to find out that she was a He, and walked about in just his pants...

Well She would just have to Punish that 'BAKA Pervert'. She begain to plot. (now for those who know; Akane has simular ablities to her sisters, She can turn Attract male eyes like Kasumi, and polt and skeem like Nabiki. Her limitation was that she used both like her skill in the Art; Brute force, straight attack and blind rage.)

-----------

Ranma watched Nabiki, he could tell something was off. From her stance, she was either Afriad, or over formal. Neither should be if she was just meeting a friend.

The Door opened, and a Youngish woman exited the house, and then closed and locked the door. The two ladies walk in silence. Ranma followed, using what skills any artist would have had they even half of the training that Ranma had. When they entered a small cafe', he sat quitely on the Roof across the street. He could see both, and would notice if Nabiki yelled for him...

----------------

Tea was served.

Then Nodoka spoke. "So, Where is He?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancee. He brought you here. And I have yet to see him."

"I told him that I needed to speak to you in private, but he is within calling range." Nabiki tilted her head. "I know a few things about you that you have yet to talk about. The reason I know these things, I will explain later. The Reason I asked you out, If Ranma was returned to you, now, tonight. Would you hold him to that contract when he thought it was a goodbye note?"

"How do you know that he thought it was goodbye note?" Curiousity warred with Anger...

"How much do you believe in magic, both random, and devine?"

"Why do you Ask?"

"I need to Know, before I can answer any question, it has to do with What has happened to Ranma, and what will happen to Ranma in the near and somewhat distant furture."

"Anything that gives me my Son, I can accept. As to the Contract, I will judge Ranma on the merits of his Actions and Honor. As long as He has not done anything with malice or the like, He will have met the basics, and we can work on the rest."

Nabiki bowed her head as she thought of what she was about to do. The Chaos would spread to include Nodoka. But it would give her back Ranma. "Then I will let you in on a secret. What I am going to tell you, you will find hard to believe." She locked eyes with woman she knew as Auntie, "I will answer questions after I am done with my tale."

"On May 10th of 1992, Ranma and his father came to the Dojo. While he was not happy, he was content in his life and his plans for his life. He was ingaged to my younger sister. He might even have loved her. I do know that he was loved, by some of us, and by you, when you had accepted him back into your life."

"With the trouble his father caused him, The genral Chaos that binds itself to people of his greatness, and the limits that he had self imposed on himself, Ranma was streched thin, just barely surviving one Enemy after another. He died not at the hands of my sister, but at her words. His death was the start of a chain that all but destoryed our way of life, those who knew Ranma, and those of Japan."

Nabiki took a sip of tea.

"He lived with us for three years. in those three years, he was loyal, almost loving, tender, and above all Honorable. He risked life and limb to protect Akane, and she abused him. Thinking she would soon stop, we did nothing. He was always there to help protect us from any and all attacks that was coming at us."

"After his death, Akane went to jail. the grief was so bad, that three others died inside of a week."

Nabiki looked at Nodoka. "His journal was found. It was writen in a code. it took me six weeks to break the code. For such a jock, his mind was quite advanced." She pulled the book from her obi. "It was my way of keeping him with me. When the code was unlocked, his life came flowing back to me. He never truely wrote the bad things that happened to him, but I remember them. He talks of when you first show up at the Dojo, and he was forced to hide from you. About a month before he arrived at the dojo, he was cursed. A shape shifting curse. It was his bane, and a gift. It allowed him to spend time with you, even with the threat of death hanging over his head. His Father had lied to him, saying you were dead. His time with you was a gift from the Kami."

She opened the book. Turning to a select Entery, "'1992.06.28 Kami be blessed. Mother came to visit the Tendos. Baka Panda seems to have cashed in our lives for this training trip. Well he won't be walking straight for the few days. I am sorry that Mother will never be able to know me as Ranma, but am happy that we have 'Tendo Ranko'. I am uncomfortable with disappointment with be being a "tomboy" but I am a Guy.'" looking up at Nodoka, "The rest is about fights he has had here and there that day."

"Now for the hard part to swallow. On the night of May 9th, in the year of 1996. I made a wish as I crawled into bed, and just as I was falling asleep, I heard a voice say 'Granted'." Nabiki bowed her head. "Auntie, I need to ask you to either destroy that contract, or amend it. For there is only one person who can hurt Ranma worse then Akane ever did. You, turning him away, saying that he is no Son of yours. That would kill him faster, then a death blow from your sword."

Nodoka thought for a few seconds. "Can you swear to me that all his actions were not of malice, nor dishonor?"

"Never of malice, and the only dishonor was because he gave his word, and the 'Pig' used it against him. I did not know untill I broke the coding of his journal. by then it was too late do anything but cry for the injustice."

"I will not destroy the conract. I instead give it to you. When my son is ready to be judged on his 18th birthday, I will make my choice. Untill then I just want to hold my baby." there were tears in her eyes as well as her voice...

Nabiki slide the book back into her obi, as she stood and walked to the door. "Ranma!"

Turning to the Hostess "there will be one more for tea, thank you."

Turning back to the young man who had touched down behind her. Snaking her fingers into his hair, she pulled his head closer to hers. "Ranma, there is something I need you to do with me. You are mine, even if no one else wants you. I remind you of this, because there is going to be anger, joy, and saddness. You are Mine, by your Oath, and by our Kiss!." Before he could move, she caught his mouth in a kiss full of need and want. caught off balance, he wrapped his arms about her...


	6. Ch 06 Breaking to saddle

Sister 10 part A

ISDH

Nabiki

05/10/1992 , Sunday

With her arm around his waist, Nabiki led Ranma back to the table. Forcing him to kneel between both the ladies, "Ranma, I would like you to meet your Mother."

Nabiki being further away from the grieving mother, was able to duck clear. Ranma was not so lucky. Nodoka enwrapped him in her arms, and pulled him close. She rubbed her face into his soft, silky hair. "Oh my poor baby boy, at last you are returned. Oh how I missed you."

If not for Nabiki's handling of him when ever she could, his reaction would have been more violent. As it was, he just struggled to breath.

After five minutes, Nodoka released her long lost son and sat back. And while only wearing a light lip gloss had prevented her face being a mess, she dried her eyes and wiped away the tear marks in a regale manner.

Nabiki waved to the server, "Could we get a glass of cold water, please." The youngish women nodded/bowed and glided away.

"Now Auntie, I have another gift for you. Other then getting Ranma back. What is your biggest wish?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki, with a confused looked...untill he remembered that she had ordered COLD water...

"Why do you ask?" Her second biggest wish...

"Haruhisui!"

The Serving woman had tripped, the glass was sent flying...

Ranma was drenched ... and she caught the glass three inches from Nabiki's head.

"Mother Soatome. I give you; Ranko. This live sized doll is loving, and protective. Fully inner active. The list of activities one can do this doll include dress up, shopping, and much much more. She is every man's dream come true, as the whole package in every woman's."

Her own daughter, just add water...

Nodoka's eyes filled once more with tears.

"And to change him back?"

Nabiki splashed him with her tea.

Nodoka nodded and pulled a scroll from her sleeve and passed it to Nabiki, who slide it into her sleeve. "Tomorrow you both will report to my house bright and early so we can go shopping."

"No can do Auntie. We both have School tomorrow. But we can meet afterwards. Like straight to the mall?"

"Okay" the older woman dropped a few yen on the table, as did Nabiki. All rose and bowed. Then Nodoka swept from the Café' as the kids walked slowly to the door.

Once they were outside, Nabiki wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck. "Time to take me home, Big Boy."

Swinging her into his arms, Ranma jumped...and was off.

---------------------

To get back at the pervert, Akane was writing down ideas, and crossing them out. They either would not work, or were to expensive. Then she thought of Kuno. Could He be the Key to her plot of revenge? She would find out tomorrow.

---------------------

As her ride via Air-Ranma was passing a clinic, "Hey Ranma, stop for a minute. There is someone I want you to meet. Take us to that clinic, would ya?" Ranma carried her up to the door, and in as the door was open.

The Man with glasses looked at those who entered his practice, and saw Nabiki being carried...

"Nabiki, are you alright?"

"Yes Doctor, just something more along the lines of door to door service. This is Ranma, my new Fiancee. Ranma, this is Doctor Tofu, our family medic."

The young men bowed to one another, with little other then a slight bobbing for Nabiki.

"Ranma will be a new study for you. Down Ranma." She was set on her feet, but his arms slide around her waist, like a new belt. "He heals fast, but will still need your help. he also has a Water-Curse from Jusenkyo and has been taught the Neko-ken, without learning the proper triggers and controls." Ranma's arms tightened about her waist at the mention of Neko. "plus everyday from the fighting he will face, do to the fact he is a Master of his Art. We will be back day after tomorrow to fill out both medical charts."

Nabiki patted the arms around her waist "Plus I will be needing birth control pills." Then she got a sly look. "I could also use some condoms, I am planing on breaking my Wild Horse to saddle."

Ranma was confused about a few things. 'Why would Nabiki need that type of pills, and when did she get a horse?'

Tofu nodded, and filled a small brown bag from behind the counter. Handing it to Nabiki, "Do not spook him too much, from what I can tell a steady hand will go a long way."

Taking the sac, and tucking it up the other sleeve of her kimono, she cocked her head. "I could say the same of Kasumi's Stud. But He is beyond Her touch, every time She moves to 'stroke' him, he bolts from his pen, and dances away into the night."

Tofu raises an eyebrow...

---------------


	7. Ch 07 akane

Akane's turn(aka why she has failed)

ISDH

He was running.

He was late.

He went to get Nabiki a birthday gift. Some earrings and a necklace that he had collected from the last 'prince' to have kidnapped Akane. If he was going to have to chase them halfway across the world, they were going to pay for taking his intended.

He cleared the Stone wall, with his normal ease. But She was there.

"Where were you?"

"Out getting something. no big."

Slap!

"you were with that slut shampoo."

"no, Akane, I was not."

"Thats right, you were wiith Ukyo, the 'cute' one wern't you!"slap!

"no akane, I was not."

Slap! slap!

"do not lie to me."

Slap, slap, slap, Slap...

a few nights later 

"'Night Akane."

and she uppper cut him into obliven...only to wake him the next morning with a mighty kick to the groin. and to make it worse, she belived he had it coming.

She was getting to the point where she was threatening Nabiki into giving her money, she was rude to Soun and Nodoka. She would pound the Genma with tables and Mallet-sama. She completely ignored Kasumi.

then on that hated night of May 9th, 1995;

Ranma had confessed his love for her...and she slapped him.

"you are a perverted baka, your love is below me. IF you truly Love me, then prove it. Cut out your ever lieing heart."

RAnma bowed his head. " If that is your demand." with a flick of his wrist he pulled out a Tanto from 'weaponspace' and opened his guts. His death was quick, and the knife was less painful then Akane's words...

Akane thought he was faking, so she just sneered, and kicked him. little did she know that her sister was fliming this, so that she would have the confession of love for their 5th year anniversy. Sickened at the display of apathy, Nabiki called Tofu.

Tofu hobbled in, took one look at the body and told Nabiki to call the police.

----------------

In his attemps to combat his reaction to Kasumi, Tofu had traveled far and wide. on his last journy, He lost his left leg from the knee down, He traveled with a crutch, but he still do his work with only one full leg. But lossing a limb cased his brain to reset, and his glasses only get misty when he sees Kasumi. They were courting, and due to be married in two weeks...

-----------------

Police came. The body was taken. Ranma had filed an Organ donar card with Tofu. Nabiki handed over the tape of the incendent. Two hours later the Police returned and arestted Akane. Ranma was a regesitered weapon. The charge was equal to the American charge of Murder in the Second. There was no planing, just malice. She was sentenced to 25 years. She was killed in the halls of her prison...

------------------

Aurthers Rant.

I write my stories for me. I decide to share them with you. I like some of the stories with Ranma/ Nabiki, but am a die hard fan of the Tofu/Kasumi matches. Kasumi never wished to be Ranma's wife, just that he got another chance, and she gets a free ride out of it.

My style of writinig is my own. I have developed it and fought to keep it for the last five years of my schooling.

I welcome all commits, advice, and etc. Just wait and see what I have for the kuno incounters.


	8. Ch 08 This is my Fiancee

Sister 12

ISDH

Nabiki

05/10/1992 , Sunday

Later that night, Nabiki called Ranma to her room. As he padded in, his eyes were wide. He had connected a few comments she had made while at Tofu's. Unsure as to what is going to happen, he walked in, ready to bolt as needed.

Nabiki sat on her bed in what looked like short shorts and a tank top, only they seemed to be made of silk. She patted the bed before her. "It is time for us to talk. As to our argeement."

Ranam nodded, and sat gently on the end of the bed. "How do you want to do this? Q&A or essay?"

"How about both. How was your day, All things considered?"

Ranma thought long and hard about it. "All things, it has been pretty good. I get a cute Fiancee, Found my mother, and that she accepts my curse for now. I have a friend. and am damn close to having a home."

"And the down side?"

Ranma looked at Her, "My problems now include my fiancee and my mother, but they welcome me with open arms. You say that there is Trouble coming, but atleast this time I know it is coming."

"Ok Ranma, You can go in a bit. Next week you will be moving in here with me. For the most part you will be sleeping in your female form, but it will still any plans from the fathers, and attacks from our rivials. Also there is a few things you need to know about female Biology. When I am done with you in two to three weeks, you should be able to be comfortable in almost any social event."

Ranma looked at her, and then leaned in slowly to kiss her. It was soft and gentle. "good night, Na-chan. I would like to alter an earlier argeement. I would like you to return to the Art. Going on taining trips would give us time alone." this said, he padded out of the room, closing the door behind him.

----------

05/11/1992 , Monday

The next morning Nabiki awoke to the scream of a wounded animal. "Sounds like Genma found out about Nodoka."

Nabiki got out of bed, dressed for school, and made her way to breakfast, for was a can of cola and a packet of pop tarts. Seeing Ranma slurpping down his rice, Nabili nodded. "Are you about finished there? We need to get to get to school early today."

"Ok...done."

And so Nabiki got a ride to school. As Ranma ran along the fence, Nabiki kept an eye open for the water hazards. They got to the school grounds minutes before Nabiki's crew showed up.

So they spent the time as any late teens should- they cuddled. When Nabiki's crew showed up, they were put off by this Male in their group. Nabiki explained about the arrangement, the fact that Ranma was now training both her and Akane, and that Kuno was about to be out classed. She expanded Ranma's protection to include these girls. As for those who collected info on the Dan class Artists, She would have info packs for those who wanted them by the end of the week, but at twice the normal price.

Ranma noticed a bunch of Males dress in sports gear gathering around the gate. "Ah, Na-chan. What is with them?"

"What? Oh them. Those are Akanes admirers. At the beginging of school a classmate of mine made a declairation; anyone who could beat Akane could date her. Every day the number of challangers has grown. They have helped her with her Art. But they also have held her back. Use what you see here to help her advance." Turning to the Girls. "Okay people, this is the last time we collect bets on the horde. Let all know. Starting Tomarrow it will be how long Kuno lasts against Ranma. Offer it today, push the odds to suit."

The Girls spred out through the crowd, taking bets, spreading news and rumor. After Five minutes a scream of "I hate boys!" caught the attention of everyone. It looked as if a raging bull hit the mob of males. the guys went flying left and right. Most did not get up.

As the last guy dropped, and Akane just stood there huffing and puffing, Ranma picked his way over to her. Inspecting the bodies on the floor, he nodded here, grimiced there. "Your style is clean, sharp. But there is room for improvment. This is why I was able to take you so easy, you fight a group, they cover some of the gaps in your defence. If this is how they measured your skill, you are close to third dan, but only when fighting a group." He caugth the rose flying straight at them. "And this would be from Kuno." he sniffed the rose. "Here Na-chan, A gift for you."

Kuno did not even get a chance to sweat drop.

Ranma Looked at Akane. "Student, Do you wish to these Males to continue their advances in this manner?"

Akane Glared at Ranma, "No I do not! And why did you call me student?"

Ranma looked At Kuno. "You will recind your Decleration of Intent. If you and any of your Fellow students want to persue her, you will do it properly. And I mean asking her and taking her answer as law."

"Who are you to tell Kuno T What to do? I am The Blue Thunder Kuno T rising star of the Kendo World."

"Soatome Ranma, Master of Anything Goes, sensei to both Tendo Nabiki and Akane. Fiancee to Nabiki." Ranma grinned "And kicker of The Ass of Kuno!"

Kuon attacked...

...and was knock out with a snap kick from Ranma.

--------------------

Ranma was taken to a small room, handed a packet of papers, three pencils and told, " these are your placement Tests. When you finish these, bring them to the office."

Twenty minutes later He stepped into the office. After checking the answers, he was sent to a class room.

It was Nabiki's class...and Kuno's.

Kuno attacked... and was sent out the widow.


	9. Ch 09 how to deal with skells

Sister 14

ISDH

Nabiki

05/11/1992 , Monday

Word spread about the Nabiki's male. Many of the guys wondered what he did to get shackled to the Ice Queen. Many of the girls wondered if he was for sell...well...for rent at least.

During class, Ranma kept his eyes on the board and took proper notes. While most of the stuff he knew something about, there were a few things he learned.

When the bell rang for lunch, Nabiki stood. "Ranma, catch up to me out near the pool." She was herded out the door. With a snort, Ranma dropped out the window. As he strolled up to the pool, Nabiki saw him and tossed him his lunch. He sat at her feet and nibbled the food, as he listened the girls report their income, losses, and other items needed here and there for their buyers.

One of the girls saw someone, "Be Right back" and headed off. Ranma was turning a pearl of a mushroom over in his beanto box, when they all heard a slap...

Ranma was at her side in a second. A second later Nabiki was at his side. Ranma had the guy pinned with his glare, Nabiki turned to the girl. "What happened here."

Holding her face where there was a hand print, "This Skell bet against Ranma this morning. Bet Big. When Ranma beat Kuno so easily, This Skell claims that Ranma cheated."

"Okay," Nabiki Turned to Ranma "Besides, Insulting me and my crew, he insulted you. How do you want to settle this?"

Ranma Looked him up and down. "I would challenge him, but he has proven that he is without honor, and total lack of anything close to skill." Turning to face Nabiki "There is little that I can do, I am forbidden to fight such a ..." Turning to look at the Other girl, "What was that name you called him?"

The guy swung a fist at the back of Ranma's head. Ranma caught it. Then he squeezed it. the guy fell to his knees.

"You have untill tomorrow morning to pay Nabiki what you owe, or She is going to start charging interest. Untill you pay it all off, no bets you make with this group will be honored, but taken as payments towards your debt. Nabiki would you please share with the crew the total of this Skells debt?"

Ranma dropped the fist, and herded the girls back to the others. There he dropped to his seat, and resumed picking through his lunch.

Nabiki was munching on a piece of chocolate and sipping a cola. every now and then she would run her fingers through Ranma's hair. Now she and her girls were just chatting about new challengers for Ranma, for the other sport type teams of the school. And how to slant the odds.

------------

Akane was siting with her friends about 30 yards from where Ranma and Nabiki were. When Ranma jumped to protect the girl when she was slapped, Akane thought he might be something other then a pervert, but when he walked over and sat at her sister's feet...

'Where he can see up her skirt, the pervert!'

Akane was soon pulled back into the conversation around her...

------------

After Lunch, They had history. Ranma was not interested, untill Nabiki leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Unlikely, but if one was to know all about history, They would be able to uncover possible lost temples or villages that might have lost forms of the art, or other things, like a cure for a curse." So Ranma took notes.

When the bell rang, everyone collected their books and filed out. Nabiki caught Ranma as he wondered out the door. "Now we have P.E. As a new student in mid-term, you have a few options. You can sit out, join in the "sport" group, or workout in the gym. " she counted off the options. "All that as a Guy. As a girl, there is sitting out, Gym work out , the sport group, Gymnastics and Their Rhythmic Combat style, or the pool. The reason I did not ad the pool to your guy's options, is your short coming where water is concerned. I normally swim laps in the pool."

Ranma looked about. "Do you have a spare suit? I think I might join you in the pool."

ten minutes later 

Ranma stretched out in the sun warmed water. She kept pace with Nabiki. As they swam, Ranma watched her form. He thought about what flesh he has seen, what he has touched...

Had he been in his male form, he would have passed out, but as she was not, She just felt stirs and tingling in places that were unknown to him.

He was impressed that Nabiki was able to go the whole 40 minutes that were given to the swimmers without a break. when the whistle blew, and the 15 odd swimmers climbed from the pool, Ranma was right at Nabiki's side as they headed for the locker room. As Nabiki strode right in, Ranma pulled up.

"Ah, Nabi-chan. I think I will wait a bit."

Nabiki looked at the shorter female. "huh?" Looking around and seeing the other gals in varies states of dressing. "Oh. Then I will wait with you." Nabiki let the door close as she turned and stepped closer to the red head. her feral grin returned. "I have been wanting to get a minute alone with you." pinning the smaller girl to the wall, Nabiki leaned in for a kiss...

Her hands slid down and gripped the small tight ass that was her to grab...

---------

Twenty minutes later, the viewer sees Ranma in his male form carrying Nabiki from rooftop to rooftop as he ran for the mall where he was to see his mother again.

The Scene is flashes to the Mall. A dark haired redhead is standing in a sunbeam. At her waist is a Katana. those who know her, know her skill with the weapon. Living in an area known for Mutant Monster Attacks She was known as a fighter, second only to the Sailor Senshi.

She tapped the hilt of her sword. Her Son was a few minutes late, more then just a few... over five minutes, in fact.

Then Ranma dropped from the sky, carrying Nabiki in his arms. "Sorry Mother," Nabiki said as Ranma dropped her to her feet. "I had to molest your daughter, after swimming. And your Son decided to return the favor while we showered. "

Ranma flushed.

Nodoka beamed. "Was there any improper behavior?"

Nabiki looked at her red faced play toy. "Nothing other then me kissing and petting an under age girl. but I have her parent's consent to fondle her. Just as He has my permission to do the same to me."

Ranma's face turned even redder

Nokoda's smile grew bigger, and turned more preditorail. Then she attacked...

Ranma tried to relax, as his mother enfolded him in a hug. he found his face in her cleavage. What air he was able to breath was fill with a musky sent of flowers. 'At least she is not jiggling when she hugs me.'

When Nodoka released him from her hug, Ranma leaned up and kissed her on the check. "Hello Mother, Sorry we are late. Had to show my fiancee some affection." He darted a look at Nabiki. "Mother, While we are shopping for Clothing for your daughter, I would like to talk about Wedding plans. Nabiki has said something about there being more then one engagement. I must find some way of fulling all of them without staining the honor of my intendeds."

Wrapping his arms around both women's waist, He walked them into the cool air of the mall.

Nabiki leaned on Ranma's shoulder. "Would you consider taking more then one wife?"

Nodoka perked up at that. 'My Son is sooo manly!'

Ranma frowned, "Is that legal?"

Nabiki smirked. "Not by Standing Japanese Law, No. But there are Ways around it. One way is with one of your incoming females. While she is from a "barbarian" culture, her people believe that a woman may share her husband with one or more co-wives. Another is, you can flought the law, and return to the days when Great Lords had hearms. While your unions would not be legal, a Master of the Art with his own private Dojo could do anything he likes as long as the women can leave anytime they want to."

About this time, the trio were passing a shop that sold mainly Woman's lingerie. Nabiki stopped and looked at the display, causing Ranma and Nodoka to stop and look also...

Ranma snorted, and leaving the gals there, walked back to a fountain about twenty paces away. Sticking his hand in to the water was enough to trigger the change.

Shaking her hand dry, she muttered under her breath. "Okay, lets get this over with."


	10. Ch 10 meet the wife

Sister 16

ISDH

Nabiki

05/11/1992 , Monday

Ranma stood in the dressing room. She was not looking at the mirror. Nabiki was there beside her, confirming the fit of the item she was now wearing.

The front was nice enough, but the back...Was a bit small.

her breasts were gently held in half cups of silk...Nabiki had spent a good fifteen minutes there.

(sorry, unlike most guys, I know little about undergarments of the female type. but Ranma gets to try it all. )

-------

Two hours later Ranma was dressed in his normal pants and silk shirt, but was wearing "proper undergarments". The rest was to be sent to the Tendo Dojo.

The trio moved onto a few more Stores. Nabiki with her sharp eye for design, make, and label, guided them to the cream of the crop...She knew what was worth the yen, what was stuck with an inflated price tag, and what was worth a double bargain. She knew when to haggle for a lower price, and when to walk away.

Nodoka had only a few items she demanded Ranma to get. A Kimono in a dark green. A collection of skirts and blouses. And a full dress. She wanted pink...but Ranma said NO! Anything but PINK! 

Nabiki led Ranma to a shop full of short shorts and mini tee shirts.

Ranma pulled up short. "What's with this?"

"You will need something to fight in, besides with a body like that you need to show it off." Nabiki grinned.

Nodoka smirked and nodded.

So they bought a few items here.

-------------

They took a small break to eat. Ranma had changed into a short mini skirt, and Mini tee. As Ranma began to eat in his normal fashion, Nabiki poked her. So Ranma began to eat at a 'normal' rate.

Nabiki stood. "Be right back. There are a few things I need to get. "

With Nabiki gone. Nodoka started to ask Ranma a few questions. Soon Ranma was telling her everything about the last ten years. At NekoKen the Hilt of the Katana was uncovered. At a few items, the Katana started to inch out of its sheath...

"Niho. You Die!"

The Table before them exploded as the large mace like weapon hit it. Ranma rolled clear, and threw her chopsticks like spike shurikens at her attacker...

Xian pu! You will Stop this Right Now! If you wish you to Try and kill Our Husband, could you please wait until we get Home. Nabiki stood beside Nodoka, one hand keeping her from drawing the Katana.

What do you mean Husband? The purple haired Warrior asked.

To think you have lived above the Springs of Sorrow your whole life and never learned to see their power. What would Your Great Great Grandmother Say? Nabiki sauntered towards the Amazon. First to be beaten by a 'Male' in front of the entire village, and then to find out that you will never be more then Second Wife to Him. Granted He is more of a Man then any one Wife can handle alone. He is strong enough to fight your Grandmother to a stand still, and he is lacking in your Bloodline's Art. 

The Purple haired Fighter just stood there.

When she was nose to nose with Shampoo, As First Wife, I Welcome you to our Family. I also ask that you return to the Village, not in Failure, but to collect The Elder of your Line. Our Husband needs to be trained up, If He is to slay Saffron when he rises in just over 18 months. Also, I request you bring Moose. Ranma will need to learn all that he can, if he is to be the God Slayer! 

Shampoo turned pail. What is this about Safforn? GodSlayer? 

Our Husband, Cursed form you see before us here. A flick of her hand at the Crouching Redhead. Will be all that keeps your village from being burned out. Elder Cologne is needed to sharpen his skills, as is the Grand Master Hoppsai. Also Elder Cologne is needed to reclaim lost Amazon items that the preverted master has aquired when he was last at Your Village. 

Shampoo glared at Nabiki. If you lie, You die. and she was gone.

Nabiki could hear the police force ariving "Auntie, Collect Ranma. We are out of here!"

-------------

At Nodoka's house. About an hour later...

"Okay Nabiki what was that?"

Nabiki looked at her soon to be mother in law. "That was Shampoo. Or rather that is how we pronounce her name. She is of an Amazon Tribe, that Ranma and Genma visited just after becoming cursed. The fat baka sat before a table full of food and started to stuff his fat face. It turned out to be the first prize for the test of the village champion. To smooth things over, Ranma decided to fight. In girl form. He quickly beat the girl. She gave him a kiss on the check. The kiss of death. Before she could kill Ranma, the panda grabbed her and ran for Japan."

Looking towards China, "By claiming that Ranma is Male, I am trying to claim that she has given the Kiss of marriage. Also I am claiming that I am First Wife. I will need you to back me on this." She reached out and tapped the Wrapped Katana. "With this Plan in play, Many of Ranma's intendeds could join his Harem, or chose to beat the living shit out the Panda-Baka." And here Nabiki frowned. "There are some who we will owe money to, but most will be okay with the out come. Most have others they wish to marry anyhow. The only reason they are holding to the agreements is their own family honor."

"How many Agreements are there?"

Nabiki frowned, "By my last count. Not counting Shampoo, there were over fifteen girls. Shampoo is Ranma's doing by beating her, and then allowing himself to be kissed."

Ranma bows her head.

Nabiki cleared her throat. "Shampoo is here early. By about two weeks. Ryogo was to show up first. He was Ranma's closest male friend, most component sparing partner, and rivial for Akane. He Blames Ranma From making his life Hell. That and Ranma 'Failed to show for a Challenge' when he was 4 days late. The Day before he finally showed, Ranma was carried away by Genma."

Ranma cocked her head, her thoughts flowing back over time, until she found the memory...

"Somehow Ryogo is able to track Ranma over great distances, and then turns left when Ranma turns right. Later he can cause massive damage to walls and roads. He is also cursed. He tracked Ranma to the Pools of Sorrow. And fell in the spring of the black piglet..."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?


	11. Ch 11 Here piggy

Sister 18

isdh

nabiki

05/11/1992 , Monday

--

"Somehow Ryoga is able to track Ranma over great distances, and then turn left when Ranma turned right. Later he can cause massive damage to walls and roads. He is also cursed. He tracked Ranma to the Pools of Sorrow. And fell in the spring of the black piglet..."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?

------

Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma Go change. Clothes and Sex." Standing she went to the door. "Habiki! Could you come here for a bit?"

The Guy dress in a yellow, sleeveless shirt, black pants and tiger striped bandana, turned and looked at who was calling him. "What do you want? How do you know my name?"

"I can lead you to Ranma." The lost boy was at her side instantly. taking his arm, she led him to the table. "Sit."

As the brute of a male knelt, Nabiki splashed him with a glass of water. Picking up the Pig, "Now Ryoga, In time I will allow you to fight Ranma. But for now, you will sit here and be quite. " She set the black pig on the table.

Ranma returned in his normal clothing. Nabiki pulled on the pigs tail as it went to attack Ranma. "I said not yet." she told the pig. Turning to the Humans in the room. "This little pig, in both forms, Can not walk a straight line to save his life unless he is charging after Ranma and no more then four feet behind."

"Bwee!"

"He is, as I have said before, the only real challenge for Ranma. He is also the closest thing Ranma has to a friend. Unfortunately when these two play, the walls shake, shatter, and just blow up. About every 2 weeks he shows up with either 'Where the hell am I?' or 'Die Ranma!'. His umbrella is heavy duty, Iron or steel construction. and he uses it as a sword and can throw it like a boomerang. It usually takes a sledge hammer to stop him, and the only one who hits harder is the cursed form of another rival. "

"So why does he hate my son?" Nodoka asks.

Nabiki frowned. "I do not think it is so much that he hates Ranma as that he feels betrayed by Ranma for not showing up for a duel that he was four days late for. He and Ranma were friends for a short time. but Genma did not like that, for it could cause the "BOY" to become weak." She spat the word 'boy'. "Ranma, take the pig and the clothes to the furo. drop him in the hot water, and let him dress. Then take him to back yard to spar. NO Property Damage!"

Ranma moved to obey... and when the males were else where, Nabiki shook her head. "I hope that you know that Ranma is not acting normal. He is very gentle with me, even loving. This is not how he reacted the last time, but then there was fun made of his curse, and my sister would hit him with the table or a mallet or her brick crushing fist. I do not know if this is really him, or is he just trying to blend in with my life." a sip of her tea allowed her recollect her thoughts. "Also in the other time line, he had to hide his curse from you, so he was our cousin Tendo Ranko. He was so happy to spend time with you, but so sad that to do so he had to lie to you at the same time. "

To hear that her son was forced to lie her, to spend anytime with her, saddened her. "So why is he different now? Is it his father's fault?"

Looking into her tea, Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma thought you were dead, and the fat baka used that lie to harden him. Considering he spent ten years with a thief and glutton, Ranma has a strong moral code and a Samurai class honor code." she snorted. "In fact that is what caused most of his troubles with the commitments formed by Genma. He would not choose, because it would dishonor someone else."

"Are you saying that Genma is root of all his trouble?"

"Some of it, but what ever you are planning, Ranma will need Genma to finish his training. For all of his faults, no one can train Ranma in new skills quite like Genma. Even if the fat Panda does not have certain skills, he can train Ranma to acquire them."

"How did Ranma make any money?"

"He did not make much, and what little he had, ended up in my pocket. He worked some shifts at the Cat Café, plus kept what ever change there was after buying something from the market. The only time he used his girl side was to get a few free ice creams or sweets from young guys. He would also shop in girl mode, getting even a better price on anything Kasumi sent him to get."

Nabiki snorted as she remembered something. "Later on, Genma would disappear for a week at a time, and Ranma would show up with a large wad of yen. It turns out that China had shipped four female Pandas to the Tokyo Zoo, with a challenge to see if we could get them to breed. Ranma was renting out the Baka when one of the females was nearing her heat. the first three times nothing happened, the forth was one of Xain Pu's villager sisters. She kicked his ass, and then used him to 'her' pleasure. Ranma got a big bonus on that one."

"How much was the going rate?"

"You would have collect him first, and that would mean less time with Ranma."

Nipping a small Tea biscuit, "Speaking of time with Ranma, He is going to have to train up some. As good as he is now, he has a long way to go if he is going to do the good he did last time."

"What does he need to learn?" Worried Mother

"His speed is too slow now, he will learn how throw Ki blasts, and even master the basic elements. We also need to look into finding some body hardening skills. When the Elder gets here, she is going to look into training Ryoga as well as Ranma, so Ranma will have someone to push him to the next level. I also want Ranma to teach Akane to further her skills. Before Ranma came to town, She was 'one of the', if not 'the' best in town. And Ranma outclassed her like a battleship to a rowboat." Nabiki sipped her tea. "In the other time, Akane would hit Ranma with what ever was at hand, blaming him for picking on Ryoga/ Pchan. and if any of the other two girls were hugging Ranma, Ranma was being perverted."

"How many girls dose my son have seeking his hand, actively, not arranged?"

"Now or by the end of the year?"

"Both"

"Now, just me. Buy the end of the year; there will be four actively after his hand in marriage, if this time line is the same as the last time, Xain Pu, Ukyo who Ranma thought was a guy until she showed up and almost kicked his ass, until he cut open her shirt and saw that she was binding her breasts. He called her cute by the end of the match and from that time on she was 'the Cute one'. At that time he was calling Akane an uncute tomboy. then there was Kuno Kadatchi. Ranma is the only male or female to stand up to her in or out of the ring, She uses poisoned roses and powder bombs to disable her foes, and a ribbon to catch 'em and toss them away. She was the only one Ranma did not consider as a choice."

Looking out the door way at the guys trading blows as if they were just dancing. She knew that if those blows were to hit anyone else there would be bruises if not broken bones.

"Auntie, Can Ryoga stay here for a few days. I think they need a full out challenge, but do not know if Ryoga will be able to find his way back here in time. Also would like to spread word, sell tickets, and set the odds for the challenge. And tomorrow Ranma has a appointment with Dr Tofu for a basic check up."


	12. Ch 12 Dance time

Sister 20

ISDH

Nabiki

05/11/1992 , Monday

"Ranma, take the pig and the clothes to the furo. drop him in the hot water, and let him dress. Then take him to back yard to spar. NO Property Damage!" Ranma nodded at Nabiki's comand and collected the scowling pig, its clothing and headed for the Furo.

Ranmd set the pig on a stool, ran a glass of hot water, and tossed it him.

"Die Ranma!"

"Only if you want to fight in the nude."

"Just give me my clothes!"

Tossing the buddle at the wet boy, " Remember What Nabiki said. No Property Damage. I think is to be a spar, while she sets up things for us to have a real Fight. She is even going to see that you are on time."

"Why are you letting a girl tell you what to do? Ar you that weak?"

"No Pigboy, I am not. I promised her that all my challanges go through her. So that she can handle the odds, collections and property Damage. Remmber the damage we use to do to the walls when we first met? and if anything you have gotten better, I know I have." His cheast puffed out.

Ryoga just snorted.

Ranma led Ryoga out to the back yard. "Again; No high attacks. Lets dance pig-boy!"

"Don't call me that"

And the the young males flowed into their Dance of the Art. It could not be called a fight of any kind. It was a Dance. they flowed like silk scarfs in the wind. they spun, kicked, threw punches and blocked the other's attacks...I could go on, but there is something i need to look in on.

------------

Hearing that she had been defeated by a male under Curse. And that She was Second Wife, hurt deeply. But the Girl claiming to be First Wife had said things that no one out side of the Village should have known about. Great Great Grandma's name was not that unknown, but to Say the "he who should not be named" and then say that GGGranny was needed to collect what he had stolen from the Village...It was almost impossable. Then to bring up Saffron, and that Husband was a God-Slayer...

She Cleared the dock and landed lightly on the deck of the ship. The Captain having spotted her came to talk to her. She gave her destination, showing a gumball sized Ruby. The Captain looked at it, looked at her, and spoke into his Walkie-talkie. As the ship pulled out off the Harbor, it changed course and picked up speed...

----------

Akane exited the Dojo. She had pounded the Bricks and Punching dummies into dust and twisted metal frames...Still she needed to hit something... and there was that fat panda of Ranma's...

She did not stop to think, she was consumed by her rage...

The panda's ear flickered and it ducked her flash kick, returning a back hand...

As the fight here was not the smooth flow of silk that Ranma and Ryoga had, this was closer to a brawl. The panda had more knowledge, but was fighting an unknown, was bigger, with a longer reach but was fighting a Rager, and While it was but a girl, slow and clumsy, she was strong and he had not fought with Ranma sence getting here...

----------

Soun finished his Paper, turned to see what was going on in the backyard, and saw that his daughter was fighting his old friend in panda form. Her style was slow, slugish, but when she did hit the panda, he flew back a bit...

Genma's style always was to take a hit now and then, cause it brought your enemy into reach of your attacks, but Akane would just block the panda's strikes, and slam her fists or feet into the panda.

As Soun sat there watching, he noticed that his baby girl was picking up speed as she learned her foes style and moved to counter it, as a true student of Anything Goes should. He could see that Genma was her better, and was holding back, but he was enjoying the fight.

-------------

Nodaka looked out the back door, watching the boys dance. "Nabiki, I need you to bring up the Contract with Ranma. I have not made up my mind what to do with him yet, but I think I am going to bring him/her over to my training for the things he is missing. He walks smoothly, around both of us, but there are a few things that he does that I would like to correct. His manners are just one of them. "

Nabiki nodded. "He was trained to eat fast, or Panda-Baka would steal his food. Before he would eat fast, warding off Genma, or even stealling the panda's food in return. " Nabiki smirked, "You would always scold Ranko for eatting too fast, as Mr. Panda was fed only bambo, and Akane's Mishaps, or atleast those that where eatable in nature."

tbc


End file.
